Just One Chance
by Samuel Sadi
Summary: Love. It's the most wonderful thing in the world. Supposed to be the strongest thing in reality. Well for Dipper Pines? It's the most confusing and awkward thing, he's come across to date.
1. Review Holder

**AVAVA**

 **( Author's Note )**

 **VAVAV**

 **If you have already read this, continue to the next chapter for the added content, this will be removed once the other chapters are in place, to take it's place.**

 **I'm keeping this chapter here to hold the reviews, Sadly though, this is no longer applicable. I know I said I would keep it up until I posted the other parts, but this story has taken an unexpected turn, and I doubt I can get back on the original track. So I'm posting the next chapter, right after I replace this chapter, So I hope all of you readers, enjoy the new path it has taken.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AVAVA**

 **( Author's Note )**

 **VAVAV**

* * *

 **This IS NOT A REPEAT OF CHAPTER ONE, READ AFTER THE TALK BETWEEN WENDY AND DIPPER. AFTER THE PHONECALL BETWEEN DIP AND PAZ**

* * *

 **Well, this isn't a Test Fiction anylonger. I've managed to lengthened the first part of it, into a first chapter. So, this first chapter, it's almost like the beginning, however, mos tof the new content picks up right after the phonecall, which ends differently than last time. The next chapter will be out as soon as it's written, and stretched out.**

 **F** rom Test Fiction, to Fiction. This story was liked, so... it was lengthened and will be continued for a bit. Kinda wanted to try out a different pairing. So let me put out some... Dipifica... is that right? Who knows, its Dipper and Pacifica, but you knew that, cause you more than likely searched the pairing.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Pacifica Northwest )**

 **VAVAV**

 **A** n entire Summer to herself, Pacifica thought to herself as she looked around her spacious room. The idea had seemed much more appealing when she first heard it, than it actually happening. At first she had thought that it would be nothing but fun. Maybe invite her friends over to hang out, something her parents wouldn't have allowed before. She looked in one of the full length mirrors, and scowled at the little bruise on her forehead.

Sadly, Tiffany and Amanda were both going out of the country with their parents this Summer. Kind of put a damper on her hanging out plans. But there were always the Pines Twins.

No.

Stop thinking about them.

Think about the Summer of freedom instead.

An entire Summer, without having to go to 'this practice', or 'that practice'. However as she gazed around her room, looking at the items that surrounded her. The best computer money could buy. Large flat screen television, any game system she could ever want... if she actually wanted one. Honestly, she didn't have the time to ever play them. Her parents had bought them, just for the reason she could lord them over the 'common folk'. Common folk... seriously, who says that anymore? Were they in the middle ages? She yawned as she continued looking at the countless movies, and games, that she had, and the books that she doubted that she would ever read, the nicest bed, with beautiful comforter pillow shams and the what not. All that bed crap, the no one really wanted, other than to look at a few times.

Paintings... she didn't even know why there were painting on the wall, but there were. She yawned again, she felt bored. Yeah... so she had the best of everything. Not much fun if she didn't have anyone to do anything with.

She had tried to actually play one of the video games, the first day her parents had left. Which resulted in her dying, over and over and over again. Something that she didn't find fun. Not in the least.

The second day, she attempted to cook her own lunch. Another failure, she got distracted, which resulted in her forgetting what she was doing, and burning her lunch.

The third day, she decided that she would watch movies. You couldn't go wrong with movies. Or at least, that was what she had thought. Until she got bored, and decided to jump on her bed. Another action that would have normally been out of the question. Alright, so she was fifteen, but she had never, ever, been allowed to jump on the bed before. It had been fun, exhilarating even, that is until she tripped over a pillow, and landed on the floor hitting her head. Which was where the aforementioned bruise came from.

Finally, the fourth day. Today. She just sat in her room. Had been sitting there couple of hours, ever since breakfast that morning. Trying to figure out what to do. When she asked the butler of the house, which had only told her to refer to him as 'Butler', what she should do. Butler's only answer was, that she could do whatever she wanted to do. Which wasn't very helpful.

Hell, she hadn't even changed out of her pajamas yet. Wasn't much of a point to. Not really. No one was coming over. Not her friends, or family. Her parents wouldn't be back for months still, and she had no clue, none whatsoever, what she should do.

She was so used to being told what to do.

Maybe she was like a caged animal, she didn't know what to do with her recently acquired freedom.

There were the Pines Twins, she thought again.

Though she didn't know if that was such a good idea. Ever since Dipper had helped her out, at one of her parent's parties, a couple of years ago, they had become somewhat like friends.

Mabel, she accepted her right away. Mabel always seemed to try to see the good in people.

But Dipper. He was a different story. She always, always, said the wrong thing around him. And the budding friendship that they had begun to grow, was pruned. And he had gone back to calling her 'The Worst'. She didn't know why it bother her so much, but it did. It really did. She wanted to be friends with the boy.

Mainly because she didn't have male friends. He would be her first male friend, or would have been if she could just stop insulting him, every time she got the chance. Calling him a nerd, a geek. A dateless loser that no girl would ever want to be with... Yeah, she got pretty mean, and she didn't even know why. She actually liked the boy, as a person, and as a friend. But then something would happen, make her feel weird and nervous. Which caused her to default back to 'bitch mode'.

Maybe she should try again?

She picked up the phone, searching through her contacts, which didn't contain many people. There was Amanda, Dad, Home, Mom, Pines, then Tiffany. For a popular girl, she sure seemed to have a limited amount of friends. Finally she just tapped the 'Pines' contact, then tapped the connect button. She listened to the phone ring a few times.

"Mystery Shack, buy one ticket, get the second one for twice the price!" A familiar voice answered the phone. Pacifica didn't actually know the older redheaded girl that well, but considering she went to school with one of her younger brothers, she at least knew who she was speaking with. Well that wasn't entirely true, she had hung out with Wendy a few times, when she went to hang out with Mabel. But she didn't actually know the older teen.

"Hey, Wendy." Pacifica asked, hoping that she had gotten the name right.

"Heya, who's this?" Wendy asked. Which wasn't a surprise, Pacifica had never called 'The Shack' before. And well it had been nine months since she had even been there. She wasn't even sure if the twins were coming this year, and if they were coming, if they had arrived yet.

"Uh... yeah, this is um. Pacifica, I was curious if Dipper and Mabel were coming this Summer." She asked feeling foolish. If she had of thought, she should have gotten on the computer, and messaged Mabel to find out if they were coming this Summer or not. That would have been the simplest thing to do. The female Pines loved messaging her, so it wouldn't have been hard to get a response. She felt like an idiot.

"One sec." She heard Wendy say, then heard her yell, "Yo Dipster! Phone for you, it's Pacifica."

She was hoping that Wendy wouldn't say who it was, at least then, she might have a chance at him coming to the phone. Jesus... this was stupid. What was she going to say to him? She called him, and now she couldn't even think of a reason. She should have really planned all this out beforehand

She waited so long, and the line was so quiet, that she had to check her phone to see if she had been hung up on. She assumed that the phone had been muted, and there was a heated argument going on, on the other side. Obviously, that Dipper didn't want to talk with her, while the redhead kept pushing the phone into his hand... at least, that's what she imagined.

"What Pacifica?" Dipper's voice finally came over the other end, just when she was about to hang up. He didn't sound amused, or happy to hear from her.

"Oh... I, y'know, just wanted to call and see if you and Mabel were going to be here this Summer. And uh... Maybe..." the games! Maybe she could get him to come teach her how to play some of the games. Then she could just stay in her room the rest of the Summer, if she knew how to play them. "I, uh... I don't..."

"Just spit it out." He didn't snap at her, it almost sounded encouraging... which couldn't be right. He hated her.

"I have games, lots of them... but I, uh... don't know how to play. So I was thinking since you were into all that..." she fought hard, so very hard, not to call it 'nerd' or 'geek' or 'loser' stuff, "Technical stuff. Maybe you might... be willing to come over... and maybe, show me how to play, one or two of them?"

"Why me?" Dipper asked, his voice sounded weary... then again, she had never actually been nice to him, not without insulting him shortly after. "You could have asked Mabel, she likes games."

"I guess, I mean I could have, I suppose. But, I," She sighed... why did this have to be do damned hard! Why couldn't she just... just tell him she wanted to try to work on their friendship? That she wanted to try to mend the fragile bonds. That she wanted a real friend... not like Amber and Tiffany. Mabel and Dipper were real, they didn't bow down to her. It was refreshing. It was... nice.

"But you?" That weary tone again. And of course, her indecisiveness wasn't helping anything. Wasn't helping anything, not at all.

"Friends, I want to work on... being friends. Y'know, with you." There, that wasn't so hard was it?

"Listen Pacifica," He started. She noted how he called her, 'Pacifica'. Mabel always called her 'Paz', and Dipper had too, when he was still interested in being her friend. "I don't know, we are very, very, different. You and Mabel get along, 'cause I think it's a girl thing. Something I don't fit the bill for. Maybe it would be best if Mabel comes to help you with your games."

"But..." Why did him saying 'No' hurt? She could actually feel the tears stinging her eyes, could feel her chest tightening a little. But what she didn't know was why it hurt so much. She had known that he would still be mad, and she knew that he would more than likely say no. So why did it hurt? Her voice got a bit higher in pitch, and sounded watery, despite her best efforts not to. "I, I just wanted... I guess it doesn't matter, huh?" She should have hung up the phone, but she couldn't.

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked, no longer sounding weary, but he did sound concerned.

"Nothing." Pacifica lied. Well she didn't know if it was a lie or not, she didn't even know what was wrong, or if anything was wrong.

"Come on, Pacifica. I do know you fairly well, and I think I know when something is wrong." His voice sounded so concerned, so caring. Just like it had so many other times, right before she started feeling so weird, and awkward, that she ended up insulting him. She didn't know why that made her feel calmer, and heartbroken, all at the same time.

Great, he could tell something was wrong. Something that he wanted a name for, and she didn't know what was wrong. It was insanity mixed with idiocy. She just knew, that all she wanted was for him to come over. Wanted to be friends, wanted to be around him. What was wrong with that? Sure she called him names. But that was because he spent all his time looking at other girls, gawking at the older redheaded teen, that paid him no mind. Why couldn't he just pay attention to her...? Oh no... No no no no.

"Oh God..." She muttered aloud.

"What's wrong, Pacifica? You're really starting to worry me." His voice sounded worried. But that wasn't a concern right now. Because she was crushing on Dipper Pines. Gangly, awkward, sweaty, nervous, geeky, nerdy, Dipper Pines.

"I... just, uh... I wanted you to come over. To help. With the games. Y'know, and try to work on our relationship... Friendship! I meant friendship! B-But, if you can't, I'll try to figure it out. Sorry to bother you. Maybe another time." She felt nervous and sweaty herself. God, what was wrong with her.

"Pacifica... something is wrong and I kno..." Pacifica hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed.

"Oh God... Oh. My. God. What is wrong with me?!" She leaned back in her chair, and just covered her face with her hands. What was wrong with her?

She just needed to occupy her mind.

That was it.

Maybe she would wander around town or something. Or the public pool was opening today. Yeah. The pool. Since her friends were gone for the Summer, maybe she could meet someone new to hang around with, at least for the Summer.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Dipper Pines )**

 **VAVAV**

 **"** **W** hat's wrong, Pacifica? You're really starting to worry me." He was more than worried about the other teen girl. Yeah, they had issues in the past, and she was always insulting him. But something sounded, more than off with the girl. And if she wasn't so mean to him, she'd even been kind of pretty. Alright, so she was gorgeous, even when she was mean to him, but he wouldn't admit it, because... well... she would never let him hear the end of it. About how, she was so out of his league.

"I... just, uh... I wanted you to come over. To help. With the games. Y'know, and try to work on our relationship... Friendship! I meant friendship! B-But, if you can't, I'll try to figure it out. Sorry to bother you. Maybe another time." She sounded strange to him. Sounded like something was clearly wrong. But what was he supposed to do to help?

"Pacifica... something is wrong and I kno..." He stared at the phone he was holding. Then muttered "...know something is wrong."

"What's up Dipster?" Wendy asked as she leaned against the wall, sitting on her stool. Normal for the redhead, though the look of concern on her face, wasn't all that normal.

"Dunno. Pacifica called, wanted me to come over, teach her how to play some games, and work on our friendship. It was strange. Then she sounded all weird, when I told her that were were too different to be friends. That Mabel would be better to come and help her out." Dipper shrugged, it was all confusing for him. Girls were more confusing now, than they where when he was twelve, two years ago.

"So wait." Wendy moved forward, causing the stool to go to the position that it was designed for. She leaned on the counter, on her elbows, looking at him. "Let me get this straight. Pacifica, asked you to come over... for some silly excuse." He nodded, anyone with an internet connection could find out how to play any game they wanted to. "And said she wanted to work on your friendship?" He nodded again, something that he wasn't even sure could be worked on. Considering she was always mean to him. Despite what he wanted, "Then she got weepy cause you said no?" Again he nodded, even though he didn't know if she was 'weepy', but she had sounded sad, now that he actually thought about it. "And you were saying before, how she always calls you names and insults you?" Another nod. Maybe Wendy could shine some light on this mess. "Well Dip. There isn't much I can say that'll help you. You'll have to figure it out on your own. Sorry, dude. Wish I could help. But can't. It's a girl thing."

"That's helpful," He mutters as he walks out of the gift shop, towards the kitchen.

He stepped back into the kitchen, to finish what he had started making for his lunch. Nothing elaborate or anything, just chicken salad, for a sandwich, that he planned on having chips and a soda with it.

Deep in the back of his mind, he kept asking himself, why Pacifica had wanted him to come over. She was the one that was always mean to him, and seemed to always be upset with him. Though whenever he had asked what he had done to upset her, she would just throw more insults at him. It was almost as if she didn't even know what she was mad about, and was just mad at him, because she just wanted to be.

"Yo Bro-Bro!" His sisters voice entered the room, just moments before she had. "Wasn't we planning on hitting the pool today?"

"Oh yeah. Lets grab lunch first," He stared at his sister, who already had her bathing suit on. Watched as her cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

"Yeah yeah, we'll eat first." She muttered and started making a sandwich, with annoyed exaggerated movements.

"Or we could just go tomorrow..." He smiled to himself, knowing that would allow his sister to easily accept his idea.

"No... No... eating is good. I like eating. Sthee?" The last part, muffed due to Mabel taking a bite from her lunch, "Sthee, Hyim heating." (See, I'm eating.)

 **AVAVA**

 **A** fter lunch was consumed. He and Mabel spent a good twenty minutes looking through their suitcases for his swim trunks. Once found, he had to push Mabel out of the room, so he could change, while she was protesting. 'It'll take too long, it's not like it's weird, we are siblings. Mabel wants to swim! Not to wait for her brother to change.' and other things, before he managed to close her out.

Despite what she thought, it hadn't taken Dipper long at all to put on his trunks, and put on a shirt. The shirt he didn't really need to swim, but he thought it best to wear it at least until they got to the pool. He opened the door, finding a puffy cheeked Mabel standing there, looking like a pot ready to boil over.

Mabel... was not known for patience

"Are you ready?" Dipper asked mildly, staring at his sister.

"What took you so long?" Mabel grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him down the hallway, then the stairs. Luckily he remained on his feet the entire time, because he wasn't sure Mabel would care if she drug him down the stairs. And out the Shack. Alright, so it had to be annoying for Mabel. But he couldn't help that she didn't want to go alone.

"Where's Candy and Grenda?" He asked, once he was no longer being dragged.

"Dunno, I know Grenda was going to wrestling camp this year, or that was the plan. And Candy, she hasn't answered the phone today. So, I guess she hasn't been home yet." Mabel said, waiting for the light to change, so they could continue on to the pool.

 **AVAVA**

 **"** **F** inally!" Mabel muttered as they set their towels down on chairs by the pool.

Dipper put a book down on the table next to one of the chairs, then walked over to a vending machine to get a bottle of water. Mabel was the one that wanted to go swimming, not him. He just planned to read, while sitting in his chair, and try to forget the awkward conversation with Pacifica.

Though halfway back to his chair, he heard a sound that, he would assume, could break glass, if any had been close by.

"Mabel!" a voice that sounded a lot like Candy, had squealed, at the same time, Mabel squealed, "Candy!"

He looked over to the two bouncing girls. His sister, he ignored, since she was his sister. But something about Candy, bouncing, made her look more appealing. The Asian girl, had seemingly developed in the year they had been gone. Well, had developed some. But enough to change her from creepy, to interesting. As long as the personality had changed some. She was a little to... weird for him. What, with her talks about body modifications, and improvements. Just weirded him out a little.

"Hey Dipper!" Candy's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, as he sat in his chair. His eyes raked over the girl again. She had her usual glasses on. Her black hair, fell to about middle of her back. Her tan colored skin glistening in the sunlight, due to the water droplets on her body. Unlike his sister, Candy wore a two-piece swimsuit. Which lead his eyes over Candy's stomach.

"Dipper, you dog! Looking at Candy, like she's eye-candy!" Mabel's voice, sounded much more amused, than it had on the way to the pool.

"I do not mind, that Dipper is staring." Candy blushed and looked down to the ground.

"What? Oh... heh, Guess I'm caught." He laughed. He didn't know what it was, but having his sister around, just made everything flow a bit better, made him more confident, and not so much nervous.

"So, we were going to have a chicken fight, wanna give Candy a boost Dip?" Mabel looked at her brother.

"Eh, why not. Might be fun." Not to mention, she'd be sitting on his shoulders. An act that two years ago would have weirded him out, now seemed like fun.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Pacifica Northwest )**

 **VAVAV**

 **"** **D** ipper, you dog! Looking at Candy, like she's eye-candy!" She heard Mabel's voice not too far from where she was. She looked up and couldn't believe it. Dipper was here. Damn it! And once again, he was looking at another girl!

"I do not mind, that Dipper is staring." Of course she didn't. Who would mind? Well there was Wendy, which she didn't know why she didn't like the boy, what wasn't there to like?

"What? Oh... heh, Guess I'm caught." Dipper laughed, he was flirting! Something he hadn't even done with the redhead. Was that it? Raven hair, red hair... did he not like blonds?

"So, we were going to have a chicken fight, wanna give Candy a boost Dip?" Mabel looked at her brother.

"Eh, why not. Might be fun." Fun for them maybe... but she had just realized why she was always ragging on Dipper. And now she had to watch him flirt with other girls, this was so not fair.

She gripped her bottle of water in her hands, and was strangling it... if you could strangle a bottle of water that is. The way his face turned red as the girl settled on his shoulders just infuriated Pacifica.

This was supposed to help her forget about the brunet boy. She had put on her prettiest two-piece bathing suit. Found her favorite sandals, even packed her favorite lunch. Just so she could lounge at the public pool, and swim a little. Hoping to meet new friends.

If she had known that Dipper was going to be here, she would have went swimming in her own pool.

Really? What was so great about that bony, skinny, loser?

She looked over at him, and just sighed as she gazed at him.

No.

No! Bad Pacifica! No sighing dreamily.

He's a loser! What do you want him for, there are plenty of other, better looking, guys. A voice mumbled in her head.

But are any of them as sweet as Dipper? Another voice sprang up in her head.

Would any of those guys, actually be sweet, and kind, and a gentlemen? Or would they just be after the 'honey pot'?

The sad truth was, that most of the guys, would only be interested in getting into her bikini bottoms, and not much after that.

"C'mon Dipperino! Back in da water!" Mabel called.

"No, no. I'm tired. You two have too much energy!" Dipper called as he climbed out of the pool fully, leaving her to bite her bottom lip, and just gaze at his body again.

Which was bony!

And cute! The other voice, still making her presence known.

"Hey! Pacifica!" Dipper voice drug her back to reality. "You doing alright? Cause on the phone... well you sounded."

"I sounded what?" Shit, shit... she had switched into bitch mode.

"I dunno, you sounded a little upset, and sad." Dipper looked into her eyes, and she couldn't help but feel like he was comparing her to Wendy, or that girl Candy.

"Sad? Upset? Because you couldn't come over? As if!" No no Pacifica... please don't. You don't want to do this. Please! Just stop!

"Oh... I just thought..."

"That's what you get for thinking." Pacifica snapped.

"You really are the worst, Pacifica. Here I was trying to actually be nice. Give you the benefit of the doubt, and... never mind. Someone like you wouldn't understand." No! She screamed in her head as she watched him stomp away.

Why? Why did you have to do that?

Because, he isn't worth my time. He's nothing, and nobody.

But he was actually paying attention to me! For once! Just me!

"Paz? What's wrong, Paz? Why are you crying?" Mabel was sitting in the chair next to her, facing her. "You and Dip get into it again?" All she could do was nod. Why didn't this snippy side come out with Mabel? Why was it always Dipper? "It's okay Paz. Sometimes he is just a Grumpy Dipp."

"No, it was me. He hates me. I'm always insulting him. Talking down to him... and... I don't know why." Which wasn't true, she knew why. Because she was crushing on him, and all he could do was look at other girls. He was more pig than boy.

"Hormones. Mom says that girls our age, get moody for no reason. Even I snap at Dipper sometimes. He always bounces back. Boy are tough, y'know."

"But..." She just looked at Dipper, all she wanted to do was to run over there and beg him to forgive her. And tell him what was wrong with her, like he asked. But pride, and that mean little voice in her head wouldn't allow her to. "Doesn't matter. I think I'm going to just go home..."

"It'll be alright Paz, I know it will. Trust the Mabs!" Mabel said, as Pacifica was gathering her things. "I'll smooth it over with, Dipster. Promise!"

She watched the girl bounce off in the direction of Dipper as she finished putting the last her of belongings into her carry bag, then made her way out of the pool.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Mabel Pines )**

 **VAVAV**

 **"** **D** ipperino!" she shouted as she leapt on her brother, her bottom landing somewhere on her brothers stomach, before moving off of him.

"Mabel!" He gasped out, seeming to try to get air.

C'mon, she wasn't that heavy.

"Suck it up, Broseph. So, what's with the kerfuffle between you and Paz?" Mabel asked, sitting on her chair, while her brother still gasped for breath.

"Kerfuffle? Mabel... can we get to the part, where you tried to crush me?" He weazed.

"Pfft, I don't weigh that much. Anyways, on to the kerfuffling...? What's the dealio?" Mabel waited for her brother to take a few drinks of his water.

"Well, nothing unusual, you know. I walked over to talk with her, as usual. I thought she was upset on the phone when I told her, we didn't have much of a chance to be friends. So I wanted to make sure she was alright. Turns out... she was just fine. She couldn't be upset, because someone like me couldn't come over. What a spoiled rich girl."

"C'mon Bro-Bro, I know you have a thing for her." It was obvious to everyone! Well, except Pacifica. What the blonds problem was, that when she couldn't get her emotions right, and she lashed out because she was scared. Can't be afraid of love, bad things happen when you are afraid of love!

"Give me a..." Mabel glared at him. "Fine! Alright! I like her, not like it'll do me any good. She hates me. With a capital 'H'. So it doesn't really matter if I think she'd beautiful. Or if I think she's adorable, when she's not yelling and screaming."

Oh ho ho ho, so her brother really did have a real, actual attraction to Paz. Now that was amazing. In a weird, ironic sort of way. Dip had the hots for Paz, and Paz, she was 'Ga-Ga' for Dipperino. Yet, both were clueless to what the other felt. And it was odd, they both thought the other hated them.

Her mother had once told her, that love was blind.

She hadn't told her that it was deaf and dumb, as well.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Dipper Pines )**

 **VAVAV**

 **H** ow did this keep happening? He knew that Gravity Falls was a small town, but for the past four days, wherever he went, Pacifica was there too.

The first day, she was at the pier. He had gone to the pier, to just listen to the water, as he read his book. But he had looked up, and saw her sitting at the bench he normally sat at. And again, he had attempted to talk with her. Everything was going well, until he complimented her hair.

It looked cute, the way she had it styled.

He thought that girls, liked to be complimented on their hair.

Guess he was wrong, because right after, she called him a 'loser' she stormed off.

The second day. He had decided to go to Greasy's Diner. A place he never expected Pacifica to be, because she had a butler that catered to her every desire. So he assumed all of her meals were prepared at home. Obviously, not like the Tri-Berry Pie, at Greasy's.

This day had went a little better than it had before. They actually sat, and ate together, while talking for about an hour. Then he must have said something that bothered her, shortly after Candy walked in and said 'Hello' because he said 'Hello' back, and not long after, Pacifica snapped at him.

Maybe he chose the wrong time of the month to attempt to try to be friends.

The third day. He found her in the park, once again, on his usual bench, though this one wasn't at the pier, and yeah, he knew the benches didn't belong to him, but still. It was getting weird with the fact she was always around. She hadn't seen him, and he left before she noticed.

The fourth day, otherwise known as today, she was in the arcade.

Seriously.

The girl that didn't know how to play games, was in a arcade. Sitting at one of the tables, a slice of pizza in front of her.

If you were trying to avoid a geek, you do not go to the only place in town that has games. That was just a fact.

"Pacifica?" He walked up behind her. He knew it was her, no one in Gravity Falls even looked like her. She looked up at him.

"Oh, Hey." She turned her attention back to the pizza in front of her.

"You okay?" Dipper asked, for what felt like the millionth time in the past five days. A question that he had yet to receive an answer for.

"Does it actually matter?" She never even looked at him.

Alright, so there was no doubt in his mind that she hated him.

"You know... I do actually care if you are alright or not." Actually he cared a lot more than the other girl knew. But if he told her, she would just laugh at him. Make fun of him. Then insult him, and leave. She really annoyed him, but... but... he couldn't help but care about her.

"Look, you don't gotta play the nice guy. I know I've been mean and bitchy to you. So I get it." She muttered as she picked up a piece of pizza and bite into it.

"If you give me a chance... I might be able to help." He sat down across from her. "Tell you what. How about we try to eat together, we did pretty good last time. I'll try not to say anything stupid this time, and tomorrow, I'll come over, and see if I can teach you how to play a couple of those games. Waddya say?"

"I guess, we could try. No promises though." Maybe it was like Mabel had told him, that morning. She had told him that Pacifica might get moody sometimes, just like she got moody from time to time. It was a teenaged girl thing, and he just needed to suck it up.


	3. Chapter 2

**AVAVA**

 **( Dipper Pines )**

 **VAVAV**

 **H** e had ordered his lunch, shortly after he had sat down, across from Pacifica. He noticed, that Pacifica, looked angry as the lady had come over to take his order, and again, when she returned with it. Made him wonder, if her moodiness was linked to, attention. Not that he would ever say that, not as long as he valued his own life. But it seemed, as long as he focused his attention on the girl, she remained calm. And that was interesting. Something that he wished that he had known, years ago.

He looked at her, while she was fixing her make-up. He thought that girls went to the bathroom to fix their make-up. It was kind of odd to see her with this little compact mirror, adjusting her lipstick, and eyeliner.

While he liked the eye-liner on the girl, he really disliked the lipstick.

It wasn't that it was a bad color, or that it clashed with her skin tone or anything, either.

He just liked the natural pink of her lips more than the lipstick. They just looked so much more kissable. He let his gaze flow back up to her eyes. Blue... actually, 'blue' didn't seem good enough in describing them. Maybe more like polished sapphires?

No Dipper, cool your jets, Buddy. This is Pacifica Northwest. If you give her the ammo, she will use it.

"What?" She was looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Huh?" Shit, shit, had he been caught? He had to pay it off. "Uh..." No! Nothing was coming to mind. Come on Dipper, 'ol boy. Say something... anything. "I like the color of your lips without the lipstick."

No! You IDIOT! You're not supposed to say that! What did I tell you about giving her ammo!

"I... don't think I heard you right, It sounded like you said you... liked me better without lipstick... but I couldn't have heard you right." She just looked at him, awaiting an answer.

Alright, Dipper. Think of something, that you could have said, that sounds like what you said... come on, it's like a puzzle, you are good at puzzles!

"I like your natural lip color, is all. Red is too dark, not that it's a bad color or anything, just... I don't know... the natural pink, just looks right." Dipper just sat there, obviously the little voice inside his head, was having a mini-stroke.

"You... really think so?" What was that look? His mind seemed to have come back, trying to figure out the look on Pacifica's face. It kind of looked like a smile, and her cheeks were lightly dusted pink... which would normally mean... embarrassment? No... that she was flattered? Maybe... but remember, we are talking about Pacifica. It might be her, 'I'll kill you and hide the body' look.

What is she doing? He wondered as she picked up a napkin, and started to clean the lipstick off of her lips. And after a couple napkins, and part of a bottle of water, she succeeded, gracing him with a view, he had rarely seen. Her without lipstick.

"Better?" She asked, but he couldn't take his eyes away. Not now, that her lower lip was captured between her teeth slightly. Was... Was she nervous? Couldn't be. Pacifica, was always confident. Something was wrong, she was luring him into a false sense of security, then she would strike.

Worst part about it, he was going to walked right into it, without caring.

"Y-Yeah, much better..." He finally managed to rip his eyes away from her lips, "Uh... well, it's been an hour, and no fighting."

"Yeah... so?" She didn't sound snippy, kind of sounded hopeful, if Pacifica, was a normal girl.

"Maybe, since we are doing so good, we could... do other things? Like... uh. A movie, maybe? Or, something, I don't know." He was stupid, and she was going to point it out, he just knew it. He should have figured out something to do, before he even said something.

"A movie might be nice. Or... something else." Actually he didn't care what they did. It was actually nice, hanging around Pacifica, when they weren't fighting. Then he got an idea... one of the most genius ideas he had ever had. If Pacifica liked attention. Why didn't he just ask her, what she wanted to do?

"Is there anything you wanna do? I'm more than happy to do anything that you want to do." Which was true, as long as they were getting along.

"Well... I was planning on going shopping for clothes later on today. But I'm sure you wouldn't want to do that, its pretty boring." It sounded boring, kind of like having a root-canal. But if she wanted to, then he was game.

"No, I bet it's fun. I can help carry everything. Since... y'know, I'm not really all that good with fashion." He looked down at his clothing. Good clothes, but not fashionable. He was more into functional attire, then fashionable.

"You just want to see me change clothes." She smirked a little.

"Maybe, I do." He surprised himself, he was only usually this collected around Mabel, when It came to joking around.

"Well then, I already texted Butler, so he should be here..."

"Miss Pacifica?" Butler's voice came from the front of the arcade.

"... soon?" She looked at Dipper sheepishly. "Very soon, it seems."

 **AVAVA**

 **( Pacifica Northwest )**  
 **VAVAV**

 **'A** lright... what now?' she typed into her phone and sent it. She was currently hiding in a changing room.

So, it could be considered cheating, if she was getting help from Mabel. It had all been Mabel's idea really. The pier, the park, the diner, and finally the arcade. Mabel's idea was to be in places that Dipper liked, and he would be more calm, there for, not a 'Grumpy Dip'. And it seemed to work. However, the first two places, she had ruined.

She had completely went nuts about her hair style... and that was her fault for being nervous. She wasn't good around water, since she couldn't actually swim well. She could swim, in a pool... something that wasn't too deep. Something about deep deep water just frightened her.

Then the diner. They had been doing great, even Dipper was paying attention to her, but Candy came in, and they exchanged greetings. It wasn't like Dipper was drooling over the girl. And he had turned his attention back to her, as soon as Candy went about her business. But she had lost her temper once again.

He never showed up at the park, so she had just sat there and fed the birds. At first, she had thought Mabel had set her up, when she got a text from Mabel, asking what happened, since Dipper had showed up at the Shack, mildly frustrated.

But today? Was going great. They were at three hours and counting, and not one incident!

Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!

'I take Dipper shopping with me all the time, and he claims it's so boring. So you got me there. He always said, he always assumed it would be more like in the TV shows. I guess he means like runway models or something. -A little shrugging emoticon-'

No way was she going to make a complete fool out of herself, by doing some stupid little modeling thing for that skinny, geeky, loser. She huffed.

But, she could... ask his opinion on a couple outfits... that wouldn't be the same, and it might make it more enjoyable, if he helped. She didn't really know.

She adjusted the top, of the outfit, that she had put on, just before texting Mabel.

"Hey Dipper, what do you think about this one?" She walked out of the changing room.

 **AVAVA**

 **T** he two laughed together as they walked through the mall, Dipper's arm draped over her shoulder, and his other arm holding the bag with her clothing in it.

It turned out, the modeling thing was a bit more fun, than she imagined. It had started out with just her asking his opinion on a few outfits, and feeling silly doing it. But it got to the point, that he would whistle, whenever her liked something, and would shake his head if he didn't, as if he was some clothing critic.

Soon, she was finding, and putting just outrageous outfits together, just to see if she could make him laugh. And boy did he laugh.

"You hungry again?" He asked, as the food court came into view.

"A little, all that changing, and laughing, made me hungry." She smiled, just happy to have his arm wrapped around her. It was like a date... but she knew that it couldn't be. He was just being nice. Just plain, nice, safe Dipper. Which made her heart ache. How could she go from being all happy, and excited, to depressed in an instant?

"So... whatcha feeling like? Burgers? Chicken? Tacos? Chinese... Pacifica? What happened? What's wrong?" Dipper's arm tightened around her, seemingly protecting her, she didn't know. Maybe he was attempting to shield her from whatever was upsetting her.

"N-Nothing. I... I was just thinking is all. Just, I don't know. Lets get something to eat, maybe my blood sugar is just low, or something." She sniffled slightly, hoping that he would just accept that answer, even if it was all jumbled.

"Uh... are you..." He just looked at her, bit his bottom lip, then cleared his throat. "So... food? What are you in the mood for?"

"Something light. I've already eaten, and I don't wanna gain weight, so a salad? Which place do you think has a salad?" She looked over the various restaurants, for one that she would think served salads.

"C'mon, live a little! You're not gonna gain weight from one day." Dipper pulled her closer to one of the restaurants that served mainly deserts.

"No... I really shouldn't. Mother and Father would be upset." She started pulling back, despite wanting something chocolatey. Everyone was looking at her. She was getting that weird, awkward feeling again.

"They won't know... it's alright. Just something small?" He did have a point. He really did. So why was she getting angry?

"No! I don't want any stupid desert, you idiot!" she yelled at him, causing even more eyes to land on her, and now him. Who had removed his arm from around her shoulders and just held his hands up, in surrender. "Stupid loser!"

No... no... what was wrong with her? Why did she have to default back into bitch mode now? It had only been four hours and sixteen minutes.

He just stared at her, like she was some weird creature.

I know, she thought, I know... I'm sorry. I can't stop myself.

"What? Are you too stupid to even reply? Not even going to make up some nerdy excuse?" Someone... anyone... just shut me up, she begged in her mind.

"You really are the worst, aren't you?" She looked into his eyes. Yes, the boy had said that before. But she had never, seen that look in his eyes. The look that said, she had finally broken something inside him. "I kept thinking. Maybe there's good in there somewhere. Kept hoping there was. But I was wrong. You are rotten to the core. I guess the 'Pacifica' that I was with today, was just some act. Bravo, you damn sure had me convinced. Take your crap." He tossed the bags on the floor at her feet. "I'm going home. Do me a favor, don't bother me, with your 'I wanna be friends' BS, anymore."

 **AVAVA**

 **( Dipper Pines )**  
 **VAVAV**

 **H** e closed the front door to The Shack, a little harder than he had planned to. But he was just so upset. They were getting along, he was trying to be nice. She was actually acting like a normal person! Then she freaked out over a bit of cake. Didn't girls like cakes, cookies, sweets, and junk like that? He thought she was just doing that, 'modest diet' thing. You know, the thing girls do on TV, where they claim to not want any sweets, then eat a lot when the males weren't looking.

He didn't even know if that was true or not, he was only basing it off of what he had seen on television.

Alright, so maybe he shouldn't base things off of television shows. But they are called 'reality television shows' for a reason.

Right?

At least he assumed so.

"What they heck, Dip?" He looked over to his sister, who was sitting on the counter next to where Wendy was sitting in her usual position.

Females! He couldn't understand them.

Even these two!

Wendy, with her claiming to want a sweet guy, that wouldn't take advantage of her. That would appreciate her for who she was, and not what she looked like. Yet she had turned him down in his youth. Alright, so he had been young, and didn't quite understand how the whole 'love' thing worked... and even now, he had no real clue what it was about, but he understood it more than he had.

And Mabel, with her constant obsessing over boys, which only resulted in her scaring them off.

They claimed that males didn't understand females, yet the same could be said for them. Because, they didn't seem to understand males. Not Wendy, not Mabel, and Pacifica damn sure had no clue.

"Dipper?" His sister's voice came again, which cause him to look up at her, giving that his gaze had fallen to the floor.

"What?" He snapped at her. And alright, he knew that it wasn't her fault. But he was angry right now, and he didn't want to play 'Mabel's Million Questions.'

"So... what happened..." Mabel started, then stopped when he glared at her. "Uh... never mind."

He looked over to Wendy, who just raised her hands in surrender. Obviously she had sense enough not to ask what happened.

Which was good.

Because he didn't want to talk about it.

He didn't.

He really did, but he didn't know what to say.

How do you just out and out say that your heart hurts, without sounding like a weirdo? Without sounding stupid? How can you just say these things without crying? Because, it felt like he was going to cry, and he didn't even understand why.

Pacifica had yelled at him before, in public even. No big deal, right? She had called him much worse than a loser before. So being called a loser, shouldn't matter to him, right?

"I..." He started, but his throat felt tight, and he just couldn't speak anymore. All his anger, was surging for an outlet, all that pent up stress, begging for a release of some kind.

He felt on tear drop, slide down his cheek.

He watched the second one hit the floor, since he now had lowered his head.

Seemed all that frustration had found an outlet, as the tears started. He felt many things.

He felt ashamed he was here crying like a young child. He was fourteen, he wasn't a kid anymore.

He felt embarrassed, that he was crying, in front of his sister, and former crush.

Angry, because Pacifica couldn't just let him have one day, just one damned day, to be happy with her.

Sad, and depressed, because he really had wanted that one day... had wanted it for a while.

Then, heartbroken. Because he actually, truly, felt more for that mean blonde girl, than he ever felt for Wendy, and he didn't think that he would ever, ever have a chance to make anything out of those feelings. At least, with Wendy, he had gotten a friendship.

"Oh Dipper." He felt his sister, wrap her arms around him. Then felt another set of arms on his other side.

"It'll be alright, dude." Wendy's voice came from beside him, though he didn't bother looking. "Seriously, man, it'll be good. I swear."

They finally managed to get him into his and Mabel's room, in the attic, after getting Soos, to watch the counter for customers. Since it was early summer, the chances of a customer, were slim. But not slim enough, to try to explain to Stan, why the counter wasn't being watched. Then he had to tell the whole story about what had happened.

How it was all going great.

How he was happy, just being there with her.

How fun it was when Pacifica was trying on clothes.

Then how much it hurt, when she just turned on him, unprovoked. He had only wanted to get her something sweet. Just... He didn't know.

"So, she like, just blew up, for no reason?" Wendy asked, laying on her stomach, on Mabel's bed, with her arms propping her up. "You sure you didn't say anything?"

"I just said... that it would be something small, and her parents wouldn't even know. That's it... I don't know. Why do I have to like someone that hates me?" She groaned and fell back on his bed. It wasn't fair. Maybe he was doomed to like girls that wouldn't like him back. Maybe he was cursed by something he had touched here in Gravity Falls or something. Maybe that was it.

"Maybe she doesn't hate you, Dip. Maybe she likes you, and gets all weird/awkward around you?" Mabel tossed out. But that couldn't be right, that was outrageous. Why would she treat him like that if she actually liked him? That would be insane.

"No... she hates me. I think it's best, if I just steer clear of her for a while."


	4. Chapter 3

**AVAVA**

 **( Pacifica Northwest )**

 **VAVAV**

 _ **'W**_ _hat the Heck, Paz?'_

 _'What did you say to Dipper?'_

 _'You made him cry. He hasn't cried since our first Summer here.'_

 _'I thought you said that you liked him.'_

 _'C'mon Paz, just reply. We can fix this, I know it!'_

 _'C'mon... really Paz, he wants to avoid you. I need help here if we are gonna fix this.'_

She stared at the texts she received from Mabel. The only thing that she saw, was that Dipper hated her even more now. She had thought that at the mall, that he might have started to like her. Maybe he would have asked to do it again sometime. Then after a couple of times, maybe he would have tried to kiss her. Then maybe ask her if she wanted to be his girlfriend, then they could spend afternoons together, maybe make-out a little. Go on dates...

But that was in Normal World.

In the real world, nothing worked like that.

Because in the real world, she was some kind of monster.

 _'C'mon, it's not the end of the world.'_ She stared at the text, and started to cry.

If it wasn't the end of the world...

Why did it feel like it was?

 **AVAVA**

 **C** ouple of days after the horrible date, that went, so terribly, wrong, Pacifica laid in bed. Hadn't even bothered to get out of it that morning.

She had ignored Butler, when he gave her, her 'wake up call', normally something that he did when she had school. Next time she saw him, she'd retract that request, at least until school started.

When Butler called, through her door, her to tell her that breakfast would be finished soon, she told him, that he could eat it. That she wasn't feeling well, and just wanted to rest.

When he came to see if she wanted any kind of medication, or if she wanted him to call a doctor to check on her. Yes, call a doctor. In most cities, and towns, in America, a doctor making a house call, was archaic, but in Gravity Falls, where time seemed to be stuck in the past? They still came. Maybe it was because everyone thought she was the descendant of the town founder. She didn't know. Didn't care. She just pretended to be asleep, because she knew there wasn't any medication that could help. She also knew, that any doctor would know, nothing physical was wrong with her.

So she just laid there, wondering if she laid there long enough, if she would just disappear.

 _Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!_

She ignored the phone, as she had for the past few days. It was Mabel, she knew it was Mabel. Or... maybe it was Wendy, since the older girl had messaged her a couple of times. Seemingly wanting to help too. But how could any of them help? She was a monster. She was some kind of freak.

 _Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!_

She sighed and rolled over, looking away from the nightstand that held the phone. She didn't want to be told, that everything could be fixed. She didn't want to hear lies about how it would all be alright.

Someone was knocking on the door. Maybe it was lunch time. She would just pretend to be asleep again.

The door opened. It never opened. Butler lever opened her door, not without permission.

"It's okay Butler, 'Ol Pal. I know what's wrong with Paz, I'll get her up and going again, real soon." Mabel's voice carried into her bedroom.

"Yeah, don't worry, dude. It's a girl thing, we got it." Wendy too?

"Ungh!" She groaned and pulled the covers of her bed, over her head. She didn't want to deal with this. She couldn't deal with this.

A few minutes of silence, then.

"Alright Paz. Rise and shine." Mabel had made it into her room, it seemed, either that, or her voice carried a bit. She rolled over, cocooning herself in her blanket. "Nope, Nope, Nope. Not gonna work. If need be, we'll just carry 'burrito Paz' where we need to. Hmmm... might be easier that way. Wendy you grab... well I dunno where her head is, or feet. So you grab that side, and I got this one."

"Hey! HEY!" Pacifica yelled as she was now suspended in air, by the other two.

Not just suspended, she thought, as she felt her cocoon sway. She was being carried somewhere.

"Let me down!" She wiggled, hoping the other two would lose their grips, and she'd be released, where she could run back to her bed.

"Sure. No Prob, Paz." The swaying cocoon, hammock, of doom stopped a moment. The cocoon started to open, and then shifted, causing her to fall out the bottom. Butt first... into a tub full of water.

"Ahhh! What the Hell! You can't treat me like this!" She smacked her hand against the water, that was at least warm... could have been worse, could have been cold water.

"Sure we can!" Mabel beamed. "We just did."

"Yep. Now, for starters. You've got two choices. First choice, You can strip down, alone, and bathe. Or... me and Mabel can strip you down, and bathe you." Wendy smiled at her, in such a way that told her, that the older teen wasn't joking.

"I... I can handle the bathing on my own." She waited for the two to leave the bathroom. Maybe if she locked the door, she could...

"And don't get any funny ideas. Mabel here can pick locks." Wendy said before closing the door. Or not.

 **AVAVA**

 **"** **I** need clothes." Pacifica called through the door, that was opened just a crack.

"Got'em, Wendy picked an outfit, cause she said that my idea of fashion was... scary, even by her standards." Mabel handed her, the bundle of clothes.

She put in her bra, and underwear. She looked at the black t-shirt that was given to her. She didn't recall ever owning just a plain black t-shirt. But she put it on anyways. Next came the red plaid skirt. Another item that she didn't know even existed in her closest... then again, a tribe of people could be undiscovered in her closet.

"You ready?" Mabel's voice called.

"Do I have a choice?" She asked.

"No." Both girls answered at the same time.

With no other choice presented, she opened the door, and walked out. Two sets of eyes looked at her, one green, and one brown.

"So... you don't like cake or something? Gotta bad phobia of sugar? Not down with gluten or something?" Wendy asked, looking at her. Of course, they wanted to talk about that day... she didn't even want to remember it existed.

"No... I don't have anything against it... Not really. I like sweets." Pacifica looked to the floor. Yeah, this wasn't going to sound insane or anything.

"Then why did you flip your biscuits?" Mabel asked.

"I don't know!" She yelled. "It was going good. Then... we went to get something to eat, and I wanted a salad cause I had already had pizza. And he mentioned sweets. And I did want something chocolatey... then... everyone was looking at me! And I got nervous and... and.."

"You flipped your biscuits." Mabel finished. Despite her phrase sounding really childish, she couldn't think of another phrase that would suit it better at the moment, so she just nodded in agreement. "So... Me and Wendy here were thinking, while you were taking a bath. Butler there... he's not the life of the party is he? I mean, he's more boring than your parents. Right?"

"Butler? Actually, he's the only one that I think really cares about me. I think he's the only one that's ever given me a hug." She thought about it a moment. Was that true? Couldn't be. Her parents had to of given her a hug sometime. But she... couldn't remember a time when they had.

"Welp... there's your prob, bob." Mabel said at the same time, Wendy said, "Makes sense."

"What?" Pacifica just looked at them, if they knew what was her problem, then... they could help fix it, and she wouldn't constantly be in bitch mode around Dipper.

"Well, think about it. Bulter... has the emotional range of... of... a card! And he's the most affectionate person in your life! And that's little better than saying your pillow loves you. Look I'm sure Butler is a great guy... maybe... But he doesn't even tell you his name! HIS NAME!" Mabel just looked at her.

"What Mabes here is trying to say, you're emotionally stunted. You turn into Super Bitch, because you don't know HOW to act, when someone shows you true affection."

"Alright... so that's fixable, right?" Pacifica was now on the edge of her seat... or would have been, if she had actually been sitting.

"Depends."

"Yep, depends."

"On what!" Pacifica cried.

"On whether, you love Dipper or not." Wendy said after a moment.

"Love? C'mon guys... I like him! I do. Bu...but love? How do I... how can I tell... I don't even know what love is! Not really." Pacifica moved to one of the, high backed, chairs and slumped into it.

"Easy peasy, lemon squeasy! That's the easiest part Paz! You gotta tell Dipperino how you feel about him. You don't gotta say love... but you do, gotta tell him you're warm for his form! That you are into his Dipperness. That you are down for Dip Town." Mabel just looked at her, as if that was the easiest thing in the world to do. Though Pacifica felt like the other girl had just told her, that she needed to learn to fly.

"I think she gets the point, Mabel. Listen, dude... you just gotta tell him how you feel." Wendy added.

"I dunno if I can do that, I mean... I'm... I'm... I'm just gonna mess it up again, and he already hates me!" She started crying. How could they understand?

"Pfft, he doesn't hate you!" Mabel muttered.

"He does! You didn't see the way he looked at me, after I yelled at him." She broke down again. How could she not. Maybe she really did love him.

"No... But we did see him after he got back." Wendy just looked at her. "He's not happy about it. But he definitely still likes you."

 **AVAVA**

 **( Dipper Pines )**

 **VAVAV**

 **H** e felt a little nauseated as he sat out in front of Greasy's. His stomach had been knotted for the past few days. Ever since him and Pacifica had fought, even though it wasn't much of a fight. Mostly it was her yelling at him. Yeah, he lost his temper near the end. It was more Pacifica berating him. Or maybe it was a greasy smell. One of the two. He turned his attention out to the street, and the sidewalks.

People coming and going.

Happy people, who didn't seem to have a care in the world.

The worst part, were the couples. They were everywhere, they seemed to have infested the streets.

Bah. Who needed all that crap. It was all drama. He cast his sight back to the ground before him.

"Hello, Dipper." He looked up to see Candy standing in front of him, wearing summer dress, that was similar to her green striped shirt that she had worn when they were younger. "Why are you sitting out here all by yourself?"

"Oh... well." Maybe she didn't remember that he used to always be by himself. That it was only last year, that he had started handing around Mabel and her friends, and Pacifica. "Mabel had things to do. Wendy too I guess. And, Pacifica doesn't want anything to do with me. So, I'm just sitting here." Yeah, his life was sure full of excitement.

Well it had been, it truly had bee. Back when he still searched down the mysteries of Gravity Falls. Becoming a teen, and noticing the opposite sex, surely puts a damper on any other plans that you might have once done. It seemed, once the hormones took over, you forget about pretty much everything else.

"That does not sound like much fun to me." Candy smiled at him, which he had to admit, was a lovely sight. Very lovely. "Maybe, you would like if we hung out together? I do not mind. I have nothing else planned for today."

"I don't see any harm in it." He said looking down to the ground again.

Really? What harm could come from it? Wendy didn't like him, and Pacifica didn't seem to give a damn what he did, or that he was even alive.

"What do you want to do?" He finally said standing up.

 **AVAVA**

 **H** e had to admit, that the day had been fun. Hanging around Candy, was a lot more interesting than he had imagined. The weird, awkward girl that she had been, had been transformed into a pretty girl, that was knowledgeable about many things. Though, biology and robotics were not things that he was interested in. And he had to wonder, if she chose those two subjects, because she was still interested in 'improving' the human body, through modification.

Something that he decided that he wasn't going to ask about.

Just because he wasn't sure if he actually wanted to know the answer.

Dipper sat out on the bench behind the Shack. It had been an alright 'date' if you wanted to call it that. He didn't, because, while it was alright. He didn't like it.

Him and Candy, didn't share many of the same interests. Not music, not food, television, or books... nothing really. They were both fairly intelligent, but both excelled in different places.

They say, opposites attract, but there has to be a limit.

Yeah? What about Pacifica? They were like night and day.

Not entirely true, he amended. They did like the same music. Enjoyed most of the same foods, except confections, it seemed. Pacifica didn't read much, unless it was for school, or a magazine. And they did like most of the same movies. So, it wasn't like night and day. More like... dawn and dusk. Similar, but not the same.

Dawn and Dusk... that explained their relationship... one rose, as the other fell. It was usually him, that fell, and fell hard.

Why was he even thinking about Pacifica still? Candy was interested in him, and she was attractive. Very much so. But looks were not everything. Couldn't be everything, a relationship based solely on physical attraction, was destined to burn bright, and die out quickly. Or murder/suicide, if you based it off some of the Mystery Novels that he had been reading. And he really, really, didn't want it to go that way. Either that, or Candy would try to 'modify' him in his sleep.

"Dipper?" Mabel's voice caused him to jump. "We need to talk."

"Uh... Sure." He moved over on the bench, patting the place next to him. Must be serious. She didn't normally call him 'Dipper', unless something was bothering her. "I'm all ears."

"Look... before I start, I need you to promise that you'll listen to it all. Alright?" Mabel said as she sat next to him, turning slightly so she could look at him.

Yeah, it was serious.

"I promise." What choice did he have? This was his sister, his twin sister. He would always be there for her.

"I was at Pacifica's place today. And we were talking, Wendy was there too." He didn't like where this was going. "And... well... She wanted to talk to you about what happened. And well...?"

"Well what?" Dipper asked.

"Uh... Paz? Wanna come out now?" Mabel said as she stood up. His eyes focused on Pacifica as she walked out of the Shack. "Look I'm gonna go inside with Wendy. Look... just stay cool alright?" She said that to Pacifica. "And... just listen to her, Dip. Just let her say what she needs to."

Pacifica turned to watch Mabel enter the Shack, though he wouldn't have noticed Mabel leaving, if she hadn't. He was too focused on Pacifica. Mainly because he hadn't expected to see her again, and surely not here, of all places.

Dipper watched as the girl shifted from foot to foot, in an outfit that wasn't something the blonde would normally wear. Black t-shirt, and a red and black plaid skirt. Even her normal headband was gone, and replaced with a red ribbon. It was odd, to say the least. Must of been Mabel and Wendy's doing. Despite the clothing, she looked... really scared.

"I... Dipper look. I kind of..." She sighed and turned away from him. Seemed to think for a few seconds, though never turned back towards him. "I get nervous around you, alright? And it's your fault!" her voice raised a bit. Great, he was going to have to listen to her yell at him some more. Just what his day needed. Thanks Mabel. "It's your fault, because you are so...so damned stupid! All this t-time, and you haven't figure it out... you're supposed to be the smart one! Supposed to be able to solve the mysteries!" She yelled, but when she turned back to him, he expected more yelling. He didn't expect the tears in her eyes. "If y-you are so good at mysteries... th-then why can't you see it?"

"See...? What am I supposed to be looking for..." He looked at her. Nervous. Scared. Vulnerable. Crying.

She had called him over for a silly excuse, something she could have easily figured out on her own.

She had called him, instead of Mabel. A person that would have been better, to teach her, since she never snapped at Mabel.

Going to places that he liked.

Getting upset when he looked at other females.

The little fashion show thing, that really didn't seem to be her... not the her that she showed. But maybe it was the person inside. The person begging to get out, to have fun.

"You're not saying that..." Dipper just looked at her. There was no way in Hell he was right.

"You still can't see it?" She cried. No, he saw it. He just couldn't believe it. "I like you! God, you are s-so dense! I have liked you since that party a few years back. Do you know how annoying it is, to constantly think about you? You're a nerdy, geeky, gangly, weirdo!" she yelled, "But... I love you, you idiot!"

 **AVAVA**

 **( Mabel Pines )**

 **VAVAV**

 **"** **B** ut... I love you, you idiot!" She heard Pacifica yell. Then looked over at Wendy, who like her, was peeking out the window, watching her new favorite soap opera.

"Well, I doubt you'd see it on and Valentines Day cards, but I think she has a way with words." Wendy grinned at her.

"Yeah. I thought she was going to go all nutzo crazy out there. Seems she was able to turn Bitch Mode, into Lover Bitch Mode." Mabel looked back at Wendy. "Think that'll work for us?"

"Pfft, yeah right. We start yelling at boys, and we'll be even more single than we are now." Wendy laughed.

"How do you get more single?" Mabel wondered, trying to figure it out.

"Easy. Just get like six cats, and a parrot. Single for life!" Wendy started laughing, which after Mabel pictured herself alone with many cats, she started laughing too.

"Alright... no yelling at boys. We'll leave that to Pacifica..." She turned her attention back to the show.

Dipper's arms were wrapped around Pacifica, in a tight embrace. Their lips seemed to be locked together in a really feisty hot looking kiss.

"Damn! We missed the kiss, because of cats!" Mabel groaned.


End file.
